Laws of Attraction
by miss.happy.and.lucky
Summary: It's not easy being the most attractive man in the One Piece universe, it really isn't. Trafalgar Law has to face many inconvenient encounters... To put it simply, our dear surgeon is encircled by troublesome fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Laws of Attraction - Part 1  
><span>**

The heart pirates and the strawhat pirates had made an alliance with the belief that with their combined strength they could bring down the yonko Kaido. They had captured Caesar, destroyed the SAD room, contacted Doflamingo and demanded his resignation of being a Shichibukai if further negotiations were to be continued. All they had to do now was to wait for the next morning's newspaper. In the meantime, Sunny was already on its way to Dressrosa. It was evening and everyone had just finished a delicious dinner made by the ship's cook. The sun had set a time ago and the sky was filled with shining stars.

It had been a long day, but nothing could bring down the energy and enthusiasm of the strawhat pirates. The skeleton started to play one of his hits. Everyone joined in, sang, danced and did all kinds of other stuff. Trafalgar Law stayed and kept them company for a while, just for good manners sake. Soon, it was too much ruckus for him and he excused himself to get some fresh air out on the deck. As lovely as the crew was, there was a limit of how much strawhat-weirdness you could take.

When the Surgeon of Death had left the room, the captain jumped up on the dining table to get everyone's attention.

"So what do you guys think?" Luffy grinned with a big smile. "Tra-guy is nice! It will be an awesome pirate alliance!"

This was the first time the whole crew was really gathered and could talk about the alliance, without Law being there with them.

"He is a cool guy. Nice to have someone normal on the ship. He even helped me with the dishes unlike you bastards," Sanji said and glared at all the male crewmates.

Nami had a dreamy look on her face.

"God, Law is so HOT. Don't you think?" Nami breathed and faced the other woman from their crew.

Sanji dropped a plate on the floor and it smashed into pieces. Robin chuckled.

"I don't mind having him around," Robin calmly answered and rested her jaw on her hands. "He is a bit of an eye candy."

Sanji's mouth hanged open. He tried to get some words out, but just couldn't. His girls, _his_ girls... Stolen to that, that Tra-guy! It didn't take long before the heartbroken love-cook was lying on the floor and mumbling some strange noises. Nobody except Kin'emon bothered to check how he was doing since this was normal for everyone else when another man got Nami-swan's or Robin-chan's attention.

"Even if he is a bit creepy, he is an amazing doctor! It will be nice to have some help on the medical front for once. Maybe he can teach me something!" Choppar jumped from excitement and clapped his hooves together.

Zoro nodded. "I think he is okay. He is a really good swordsman, I would like to do some sparring with him or just sit down and-"

Roronoa stopped when he saw that everyone in the crew was staring at him and lifted up their eyebrows.

"What?"

"You usually don't get along with people so quickly," Nami said accusingly with a smile. "You don't have a thing for him, do you?"

A huge blush covered Zoro's face.

"D-Don't be ridiculous, you stupid woman!"

"Don't you call Nami-swan stupid, you moss-head!" Sanji was back up and glaring at Zoro.

"What did you call me?" Zoro yelled.

The fight between the two was on. Luffy broke out in hysterical laughter at this point, was lying on his back, holding his hands on his stomach and crying from laughter.

XXXXX

When Trafalgar was out on the deck he could not help but to remember the conversation earlier that day. It was when they had been on Punk Hazard, partying and he had just told Smoker they were heading for Green Bit. Then the Vice Admiral had surprised the shit out of Law.

_~~~~~Flashback~~~~~_

_"You know what?" Smoker said as he cleared his throat. "I was really disappointed to see you making an alliance with the strawhats. I hate pirates, but when you became a Shichibukai... I don't know, I couldn't help myself thinking that maybe one day we two could-"_

_"Stop. Just don't," Law had quickly interrupted and left the marine before he had seen Law's blushing face._

_~~~~~End of flashback~~~~~_

Trafalgar went to one side of the ship, leaned on the railing and stared at the stars. He was thinking about his crew and hoped that they were doing alright. Suddenly, he heard a noise come from behind, subconsciously he immediately drew his sword and faced the enemy.

"Oh it's only you Mugiwara-ya," Law greeted and put his sword back in place.

"Tra-guy!" Luffy smiled, jumped up and sat on the railing. "Shishishi! You know, my crew really likes you!"

Well, that came out of nowhere. Law didn't expect a comment like that and didn't quite know where to go with that. After a while, he cleared his throat and answered the boy.

"Well, that is good. If we get along there is a higher chance of us succeeding with the plan and-"

Law stopped when Luffy's arms were suddenly encircling Law in a huge hug and the rubber boy's face was buried in Law's chest.

"_What_ are you doing?"

Luffy let out a calm sigh and rubbed his face deeper in Law's sweater, as if trying to inhale his scent completely.

"I like you too," the rubber boy said cheerfully. "You saved my life at Marineford when I was almost dead."

"A simple 'thank you' would do just fine," Trafalgar answered awkwardly and twisted in his spot, trying to get out of Luffy's grip. It was making him really uncomfortable at this point.

"Thank you," Luffy said and he hugged Law even tighter than before so it was difficult for the other to breathe.

"Okay, that's enough!" Law said and finally managed to get out of the rubber boy's embrace.

Luffy looked confused and Law was honestly shocked with his own sudden outburst, but who could blame him?

"What's the matter?" Luffy asked sadly and pouted in disappointment.

Law knew the boy was simple-minded, it was not a hard nut to crack. So really, he shouldn't be surprised that the boy knew nothing about personal space. He was surprised though, with the boy's sad face expression when Law had pushed him away.

"Nothing, I..." Law started and scratched the back of his head. "I will go to sleep now Mugiwara-ya."

Luffy's face changed to his normal grin again. "Okay, see you tomorrow!"

Law nodded and quickly made his way back to everyone else.

XXXXX

Trafalgar saw Cyborg Franky leading the samurai from the Wano Country to some room. When he saw Law approaching, he immediately stopped.

"Aw! I _super_-forgot," he said to Law a bit horrified. "We gave the extra bed to the samurai and the kid is sleeping with Nami and Robin. Ahh..."

Franky seemed very upset about this, but soon a smile covered his face.

"Nothing to worry about," he finally said and put a reassuring hand on Trafalgar's shoulder. "We can share my bed."

Hm? Did Law hear that right? Not to mention that his suggestion was absolutely ridiculous since he was the biggest one of the entire crew and the two of them would never fit in one bed, but... Did he honestly think that Law would want to _share_ a bed? With some kind of pervert who only wore speedos at that? Law sighed and gently brushed off Franky's hand from his shoulder.

"I'll keep watch," he answered as calmly as he could. "Someone has to anyway and we don't know what could happen at night."

"Right you are! D-Doflamingo could come at us at any moment!" The boy with the long nose had appeared out of nowhere. "I'll keep watch with you. S-So don't worry, you'll be safe around me!"

Why on earth was Usopp clinging to his arm for dear life? God, he just wished this night would be over fast.

"Me too!" The reindeer demanded and clinged to Law's other arm.

Trafalgar tried to calm down. Tomorrow would surely be a better day.

* * *

><p><em>XXXXX<em>

* * *

><p><em>AN: I wrote this for fun, hope you are enjoying it!<br>__Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece._


	2. Chapter 2

**Laws of Attraction - Part 2  
><span>**

Somehow Trafalgar Law had managed to survive with the Strawhat crew, but there was still more to go. It was nighttime and most part of the crew were already asleep. Law was in a comfortable sitting position, leaning against the main mast. Choppar and Usopp were patrolling on the deck, going around in circles. After a while, this made them tired. Despite their worries that someone might attack the ship, they decided to sit down and rest for a bit. They didn't want to be rude and therefore sat down beside Law to keep him company even if he himself was not very sociable.

There was an awkward silence between the three of them. If it would be up to Law it could have stayed that way, but the other two felt obligated to start a conversation.

"So, umm..." Usopp started, his voice a little hoarse. "Cool tattoos."

Trafalgar looked down at the back of his hands, not bothering to answer.

"I like tattoos," Usopp desperately tried to keep the conversation going. "I paint and stuff. Painted our flag actually."

Trafalgar nodded and gave him a 'mm' as an answer. Usopp glared at Choppar, giving him a hint to say something.

"Yeah!" Choppar exclaimed. "I also think your tattoos are really cool. Do you have more?"

Since it was a question, Law had to look up at the others and engage in this forced conversation.

"Yes," he said. "On my arms, back and chest."

This seemed to actually spark an interest in the other two. Crap, Law thought. Usopp and Choppar smiled widely at each other.

"You do?" Usopp smiled. "What is it? Let us see."

Law just stared at them. How do you get out of this sort of suggestion? They desperately waited for an answer.

"I don't know..." Trafalgar said.

"Please!" Choppar almost sang. "Please, let us see!"

Why the hell were their eyes sparkling so much? Uh... That puppy look on the reindeer's face reminded him too much of Bepo when the bear really wanted something. Law let out a frustrated sigh. He began to take of his sweater with rough motions, a bit angry to be defeated this quickly.

So then he was sitting there, shirtless while the two examined his tattoos. It was just a tinny bit uncomfortable, but whatever.

"Mhm!" Choppar smiled. "They are cool. All of them!"

"They are very nice," Nico Robin said almost in a whisper.

Where the hell had she come from? Wasn't she asleep? Law glared at her, she pretended not to notice and put her finger on his chest and began to follow the lines of the heart-shaped tattoo. For some unknown reason, Law held his breath during these motions.

"Very artistic," she smiled and then winked. "Good night. See you tomorrow at breakfast."

Then she left, just like that. Trafalgar let out the breath he had been holding and put his sweater quickly back on. That wasn't coming off him in front of anyone again. Usopp and Choppar went back to their patrolling and the night continued without anymore interruptions. Thank God for that.

XXXXX

What was even more curious though, happened in the morning. Law almost jumped from surprise when his den den mushi called extremely early in the morning. His senses were sharpened and he tried to think of who could be the one calling him. It couldn't be Doflamingo, that didn't make any sense since they had a deal. Marines? Law had really no idea and this sent him off track. His only solution was to pick up and find out before it would wake up the whole crew. He picked it up, but waited for the other one to speak first.

"Trafalgar Law?" A voice said. "This is Killer speaking."

That... Really didn't make any sense. Why would-?

"What do you want from me?" Law asked in a serious tone.

"Sorry to bother you at this hour," Killer started and sounded a bit anxious even though his voice was calm. "I know this comes out of nowhere, but I really feel this call is necessary. You see... My captain, Captain Kid has talked about you and only you for such a long time and he wonders if... Well I wonder... I feel that it's finally time to-"

"WHAT the FUCK are you doing?" It sounded like a pissed off Eustass Kid somewhere in the background.

"I have Trafalgar Law on the line and-" Killer started to tell his captain.

"You IDIOT!" Kid yelled.

"You really need to step up. Stop lying to yourself. This isn't getting anywhere and-"

"HANG UP, you freaking idiot!"

"But listen-"

"HANG UP! I will kill you! I will fucking KILL you!"

Then there were some loud noises, probably broken things, a cry out of pain from Killer and then the connection with the den den mushi was cut. Kid probably hung up on him. That... was an oddly strange and awkward call. Way too early at this time in the morning. Law put his fingers to his temples. All this crap was starting to give him a headache. He hoped that he wouldn't have to deal with more shit like this.

XXXXX

Some hour later Trafalgar's limbs felt a bit stiff from sitting on the ground the whole night so he stood up and walked around the ship for a bit. He heard some noises coming from the kitchen. Well, it looked like not all of the strawhats were asleep. He decided to take a look. It seemed that Sanji, Brook, Robin and Kin'emon were up. Everybody else was sleeping, even Choppar and Usopp finally gave in. Franky was outside keeping watch.

"Good morning!" Brook greeted him happily.

Law nodded as an answer, walked in and took a seat around the table. The cook kept glaring angrily at him for some reason, but soon his manners took hold of him.

"Do you want tea?" Sanji asked bitterly.

"Yes, thank you."

In a matter of seconds he got a cup in front of him. The tea was delicious, he had to admit. The cook really knew his thing. The others around the table seemed to enjoy it as well.

"This is marvellous! It's the best tea that I have ever tasted," the skeleton cheered. "But I don't have a tongue! Yohohoho!"

Law really didn't get those jokes, or how the skeleton could even drink or eat anything at all. He tried not to think about it too much.

"So, how did you become a Shichibukai?" Brook asked Law as the surgeon took a sip from his tea.

Just as he was about to answer the skeleton, Law started to spit his tea all over the table. The cook swore at him for making a mess. Brook on the other hand, broke into laughter.

"He is pretty funny!" He said to Kin'emon while pointing at Law.

Trafalgar apologized and wiped his jaw. Okay, _something_ or _someone_ stroke the inside of his thigh under the table. His first thought was Strawhat because of his ability, but the boy was sleeping and nowhere near this room. He let his eyes glide across the kitchen. No one was sitting in a position where they could... Wait, Nico Robin seemed far too pleased with herself. She was sitting in the corner with a cocky grin. How could she be doing it from sitting over there? It had to be an ability.

"Well?" Brook smiled.

Trafalgar cleared his throat.

"I sent 100 pirate hearts to- Hah!"

Law bit his lip. Everyone gave him a weird glance. The hand was definitely walking its way up Law's thigh. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard.

"To the World Government," he was able to finish in a steady voice.

"100 hearts!" Brook said a bit terrified. "Well, there you go... So, they just made you one of the Shichibukai after that? You didn't have to visit them or anything?"

To get rid of the hand so near his crotch, Law stood up from the table and leaned against the wall instead.

"Yes, I had to. After I sent the 100 hearts, they agreed making me a Shichibukai and called me to the Marine Headquarters."

Man, did that bring back some shitty memories.

_~~~~~Flashback~~~~~_

_Everything was going according to plan and he was extremely pleased with how things had worked out. Finally, he was going to become a Shichibukai. He was now at the Marine HQ and a low-class marine was escorting him to see Akainu. He was confident, but still on his toes since he knew what marines thought of pirates. This place was the least place any pirate would want to be at._

_The marine stopped in front of a door, opened it and gestured with his hand for Law to go inside._

_"The Fleet Admiral will be with you in just a second."_

_Trafalgar sighed. He was a little bit impatient and irritated, but did as the marine said. The door was closed behind him and Law looked around the room. It was very neat and... Why was the Admiral Kizaru there? His shocked face must have been pretty obvious because Kizaru let out a chuckle._

_"Hello Law-kun..."_

_God, he hated that bored voice of his. Law didn't feel like answering, he was here to see Akainu not Kizaru. Law just leaned against the wall, like he often did and closed his eyes._

_"Mmm," Kizaru said in a complaining tone. "That's not very nice."_

_To Law's misfortune, Kizaru walked over to him. Law still refused to engage in this conversation and didn't look at him._

_"We are on the same team now Mr. New Shichibukai," Kizaru said. "Let's get along."_

_When Kizaru put his arm over Trafalgar's shoulders, Law's eyes snapped open._

_"To send us 100 hearts... How troublesome. You really wanted this job didn't you?" Kizaru said as he gently grabbed the collar of Law's sweater. He was extremely close. Law could feel Kizaru's breath on his face when he talked. "I would never bother to that extent. Why do you try so hard?"_

_Then, in the blink of an eye, he quickly leaned in and smashed their lips together. That was it. Law put a hand between himself and the admiral and despite knowing the consequences and his low chance of winning, he was just about to draw his sword when the door opened and Akainu walked in._

_"Kizaru, don't screw around with people who are or were pirates right in front of me."_

_"So sorry," Kizaru answered a bit sarcastically and stepped away from Law._

_This was the moment when Law realized how the situation must have looked like from the outside. Rage filled Law and his cheeks were burning from embarrassment. He swung his sword at Kizaru, but this one jumped away fairly easily. One day he would kill that bastard._

_"Stop with your little games and let's get down to buisness," Akainu said as he sat down behind his desk._

_~~~~~End of flashback~~~~~_

A chill went down Law's spine and he shivered. That memory was supposed to be erased forever.

"Are you alright?" Brook asked.

"Yes. Yes. I... I just really need to take a shower."

He got directions, thanked for the tea and went to take his shower. A cold, lonely shower where he could clear his head. There was a lot at stake today. The morning paper, see what choice Doflamingo had made and so on.

So Law, full of thought, left the kitchen and opened the door leading to the shower. There was none other than Nami. This shocked Law and he was stunned for a second, but soon found his ability to speak.

"I am so sorr-"

"Law! You came to join me!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the shower.

"Wai-"

It was too late. He was already in and the water had already soaked his clothes. Not to mention that Nami's body was pressed up against him, this spread a red color across his face.

"This is nice..." She smiled and caressed his cheek.

"I-I really need to go," was the only thing that came out of him and he managed to get out of her embrace and left the shower.

He slammed the door hard, as if he was afraid that she would follow him out. His breath was heavy. Brook and Kinemon came out of the kitchen and sighed when they saw Law in his soaked clothes.

"You know, you need to take off your clothes when you take a shower." Kin'emon informed.

"I know that!"

God, this crew would drive him insane. Then, Brook yelled that the morning paper was there. Finally, some good news. They woke up the others and everybody finally gathered in a circle and read the paper together. As he thought, Doflamingo had resigned. Unfortunetly, somehow his alliance with the strawhats was official now, but there was nothing they could do about that.

He called Doflamnigo and the whole thing went pretty smoothly, except Luffy grabbing the den den mushi and getting caught up in Doflamingo's pace. Other than that, everything worked out. He told Doflamingo that they would leave Caesar at Green Bit Southeast Beach at 3 o'clock and that he could pick him up there. He was just about to hang up when Doflamingo spoke again.

"Fufufu. Now Law, is all this really necessary? I know I scared you before with what I said and did. You just ran off with your own crew and all that, but I was sure you would come back. Now you made this alliance and I don't like where things are going. Just stop this stupidity. I promise you that I won't use my strings and we can start off slowly if you want. I'm waiting for you here on my bed and-"

Never in his life had Law slammed a den den mushi that hard to hang up. He felt how his face was burning and he could just imagine that he was red like a tomato. There was an awkward silence and you could only hear the wind blow in the background.

"I... I didn't know you two were so close," Sanji said carefully.

"We're not!"

Trafalgar cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

"Let's just pretend you didn't hear that and keep the plan going."

No one complained. Luffy asked about breakfast and soon everyone was on their way to the kitchen to eat. Law sighed calmly.

"So..." Zoro had apparently not followed everybody to the kitchen. He scratched the back of his head. "You're into men huh?"

Law's jaw just hanged open.

"This is not happening right now," he whispered in disbelief.

The green haired swordsman looked like a question mark. Law slammed his palm into his own forehead and ran his hand down his face.

"What is wrong with everyone?" Law desperately wanted to know.

* * *

><p><em>XXXXX<em>

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thank you for reading :) Tell me your thoughts, review!<br>_


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Alright. I didn't originally plan to write more, but due to the requests I felt that I kind of had to. Thank you for all the lovely comments. It was quite some time ago I wrote this, but here is some more of our beloved Law. Just for you guys! Hope you will enjoy :)_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Laws of Attraction - Additional Chapter 1<span>**

Throughout his whole life, Trafalgar Law had many strange encounters and people often acted weirdly around him. It was very irritating and inconvenient. No matter what he did or said, it didn't seem to change anything. He just didn't know what to do with it all. But, over the years there was one encounter that would always stand out the most and that the surgeon would never forget. Honestly, how could he?

It was approximately one year after the Marineford War and Law was cruising underwater together with his crew somewhere in the New World. Navigating was not the easiest thing in those seas. Therefore, they got lost. It was also partly due to the bad storm that they had been caught in.

When the weather finally got somewhat better, which was a rare occasion in the New World, the Heart Pirates took the submarine up to the surface. They had to set a new course, but first everybody wanted to get some fresh air. That was perhaps their biggest mistake…

There was a pretty thick mist in the air, but at least the water was calm. Most of the crew were out on the deck and relaxing because there never seemed to be time for that anymore. Penguin and Shachi were sitting and leaning their backs against the railing. They were reading some magazine together. The cover had several women in just their bikini on it. Penguin and Shachi had red faces and were smiling like idiots. Law let out a huff of annoyance. Wonder what that magazine could be about…

Jean Bart was standing in the corner with his arms crossed and just observed everybody.

Bepo was lying in the middle of the deck on his back and was inhaling the fresh air with a content smile. His eyes were closed and he was slowly drifting off. Law smirked and walked over to him. He kicked the bear's belly lightly.

"Don't get too comfortable, we have to move soon."

"Aye… Aye…" Bepo mumbled and fell asleep.

Trafalgar rolled his eyes.

Then, a crew member ran up to Law with an envelope in his hands.

"It just came," he explained. "It's addressed to you."

"What is it?" Law asked and took the envelop in his hand.

The crew member giggled. "Perhaps another love letter?"

"That's not funny," Law snapped in anger. "Don't you have more important things to do?"

"Yes, captain!" The crew member smiled and ran away to do something.

Law shook his head in irritation and then looked down at the envelope. He raised one eyebrow in surprise. The paper was thick and looked more expensive compared to Law's usual letters. The edges of the envelope had small gold patterns and there was a red wax seal with the letter C on the back. Trafalgar scuffed. At least this person had some style as compared to the other morons that kept sending him things.

The surgeon's curiosity was sparked, so he opened the letter and started to read the content.

The letter started off with complementing Trafalgar's success as a pirate and saying that the sender would like to see much more of Law and wants them to meet. Then, there were complaints about Law being under Doflamingo's wing in his younger years. The sender commented that he or she would very much have enjoyed seeing Law grow up into the man he is today. That part made Law feel a little sick, but he kept reading.  
>Next, the letter led to some type of invitation, but sounded more like a demand than a proposition. The sender insisted for Law to sped the night with him or her and to...<p>

Law's face flushed instantly into a deep red color. To be on the safe side, he decided to just skim through the rest of the letter til the end.

When he came to the end of the letter, he saw that the sender was Crocodile himself. Fucking arrogant pervert.

Law let out an irritated grunt and tore the letter apart into small pieces that slowly fell to the ground.

He stared angrily at the small pieces and was breathing heavily when he heard one of his crew members scream.

"I see a ship!"

Law turned around and saw his crew member point somewhere forward in front of their submarine. Everybody's heads snapped up and they walked up to the railing to get a better look.

"Oh my God…" Penguin breathed.

Law squinted to see better. Through the mist, he could make out the contour of an enormous ship. Something else sparked his attention though, it was the Jolly Roger. It was a skull with two red stripes with black outlines that crossed diagonally across the skull's left eye together with two crossed knives behind the skull.

Law's blood ran cold. "Shit."

"It's the Red-Haired Pirates!" one crew member yelled in panic.

Shachi quickly ran up to Bepo to wake him up. He smacked the bear with his hands across his furry face, but got no reaction.

"Dammit," Law said in frustration. He used the back of his katana and hit Bepo hard across his chest.

The bear flew up in the air and immediately took a stance, ready to fight.

"Bepo!" Law shouted to get his attention. "We have Red-Haired Shanks in front of us, so you need to get us under water NOW!"

"They have seen us!"

"No, no, no! They are approaching us!"

Law's nostrils flared. What the hell were they supposed to do?

"Penguin," the captain yelled. "How did the repairs go?"

The submarine had suffered some damage after the storm.

"They are far from done, captain," Penguin almost cried in response.

Fuck. There was no way that they would be able to outrun the ship of a Yonko and they definitely wouldn't come far with the submarine's current shape. Everyone in the crew was panicking, running around and not knowing what to do, except for Jean Bart. The gigantic man took a few heavy steps forward towards his captain.

"What are our orders?" He asked calmly.

The Heart Pirates went quiet and stared at Trafalgar in silence. Law clenched his fists as he made up his mind.

"Nothing," he said.

"What?" Shachi exclaimed in shock.

"We do nothing," Law repeated and looked at his crew in full seriousness. "We wait and see what they want from us and if it comes down to it, we fight."

Everyone nodded and some swallowed their own saliva, but no one argued. The Heart Pirates were dead silent as the enormous ship approached them and became more and more visible as it came out of the mist. Law stood tall and tried to not show any fear. The crew standing behind him, was not as successful in this matter, which irritated the surgeon just a tat. As the Red Force moved towards them, it created waves that shook their submarine quite a bit. Finally, the ship stopped right beside the submarine. Law cringed. The submarine looked like an ant next to the famous Red Force. It was a beautiful ship with a lot of detailed decorations, but now was not the time to admire it.

"Oi!" A voice yelled from above.

Law's head snapped up to find the source.

Leaning over the railing of the Red Force and looking down on them was a man with extremely spiky red hair. Law always did his research and therefore knew that this man was called Rockstar. He was a fairly new member of the Red-Haired Pirates.

"Our captain wishes to speak with Trafalgar Law!" Rockstar yelled confidently.

The Heart Pirates stared at their captain. Law was quite for a few seconds and his eyebrows were knitted together in a small frown. When he made his decision, he yelled back.

"Very well, tell your captain that I accept!"

Rockstar simply nodded. "He welcomes you on board."

"Right away," Law answered.

All of the members of the Heart Pirates started to object.

"Are you crazy?"

"No!"

"You are not going!"

Law silenced his crew with one stare.

"This is not the time to argue," he whispered viciously. "Fixing the submarine is top priority right now and if I send a signal or if anything suspicious happens, I want you all to run for it."

They were about to object again, but Law spoke first.

"That is an _order_," he said harshly.

Everyone nodded, but Bepo shook his head.

"I'm coming with you," the bear said in a determined voice.

"No," Law said firmly. "If something goes wrong, someone needs to take charge. I'm counting on you, Bepo."

The bear looked hopeless and had tears in his eyes. Law turned his back on him and was ready to leave when someone grabbed his arm. It was the submarine's cook.

"Captain…" He started. "If this is really it, I need to say something to you."

He took Law's hand in his and squeezed it hard. He caressed the top of his captain's hand with his thumb and looked him in the eyes. The cook swallowed some saliva and finally spoke up.

"I lo-"

"Save it," Law snapped and snatched his hand away from the cook's grip.

The surgeon rolled his eyes. To choose such a moment for that kind of nonsense...

Without further ado, the captain of the Heart Pirates took a big jump to board Shanks' ship.

When in the air, he tried to think of several outcomes that could happen. Law had not heard too many nasty rumors about Shanks, but had no doubt that he was just as powerful and gruesome as the rest of the Yonko. It was better to be careful. If anything would happen, he would just have to try to stall as much time as he could so that his crew would have any chance of escaping. That would be the plan.

He landed on the railing.

To Law's disappointment, the ship was packed with people. Some he recognized right away, like Benn Beckman, Lucky Roo and Yasopp. The others were nothing to laugh at as well. They all looked rather powerful. Red-Haired Shanks knew how to choose his crew members.

Law jumped off the railing and down on the floor of the ship. It made him sick to the stomach to be around so many enemies at once. He felt wounded and exposed. Nevertheless, he kept calm.

The surgeon looked up and saw Red-Haired Shanks waiting for him a bit further away. He took a deep breath and started to walk towards one of the Yonko.

The crew moved out of his way and created a clear path to their boss. As Law moved forward, he heard some comments and whispers from the crew.

"Wow, he really _is_ handsome…"

"Look at that ass!"

"That's some nice piece of meat."

Law stopped. He had no idea who said those comments, but he felt like slicing those people apart. However, that would probably not be the best solution right now. Trying not to show how uncomfortable the situation was making him, he pretended not to hear the comments. Law straightened his back to regain his composure and kept walking.

When he finally reached the captain of the ship, Shanks smiled at him.

"Trafalgar Law," the red-haired man greeted. "Thank you for meeting with me. Please, take a seat."

Shanks gestured at a chair. Law looked suspiciously at the chair, but decided that he had no choice and sat down. He crossed his arms and looked at the powerful man in front of him.

"What do you want with me, Red-Haired Shanks?" Trafalgar asked. His voice was stern, but not harsh. He didn't want to upset the other.

"No need to be so tense. I promise you that I have no ill intentions."

Law didn't trust him one bit.

"How did you find us?" The surgeon asked.

Shanks sighed.

"At first it was by coincidence, but then I'll admit that we tracked you."

Law narrowed his eyes.

"What for?"

"I wanted to speak with you," Shanks answered and leaned back to a more comfortable position in his chair.

"I'm listening."

The one-armed man took a deep calm breath and then spoke.

"I know that you saved Luffy at the War and I would like to thank you for that," Shanks smiled honestly.

Law raised one eyebrow. This was good, very good. A Yonko was giving him his gratitude. The surgeon was pleased with this because it was nice to have a Yonko on your good side. It didn't matter if you planned to overthrow them in the future, but for now it was an ace in the hole. All Law wanted to do was to smirk in triumph, but he played it cool.

"It was nothing major, I just acted on a whim. There was no point in leaving him there and I had the chance to help out so…" Law shrugged his shoulders. He spoke politely to the red-haired man, but still held his ground.

Shanks stared at him for a long time and the corner of his mouth twitched, but then he looked very serious. Law was a bit confused.

"Pardon me, but…" Shanks said calmly. "You don't seem to be the kind of man who acts on a whim."

Law was quite. He didn't know how to answer the other. The two stared at each other in silence and there was something heavy in the air. The surgeon tensed up and stopped an impulse to reach for his katana. Was this it? His heart was pounding in his chest and he could swear that he was sweating. Then, the one-armed man broke into laughter.

"Chill out! I'm just messing with ya!" Shanks laughed. "Hey, give him something to drink!"

One crew member nodded and was already on his way. Law blinked a couple of times in surprise. He had no idea what was going on.

"That is really not necessary…" Trafalgar said quietly.

"Nonsense!" Shank waved away the comment with his hand. "We are both adults and I want to thank you properly. Luffy means a lot to me. Now, bring us our finest sake!"

Law's mouth became a straight line. He knew that he had already lost. Because how on earth, do you turn down a Yonko? When you are all alone on his ship? Better for you if the Yonko is happy and smiling. It's safer to play along so that you don't turn into a pile of dust the next second. Shanks might be a bit different than he had imagined, but that didn't mean that he could show his true colours at any moment.

This did in some way work out for Law as well since his intention was to stall time so that his crew could repair their submarine. Therefore, Law forced a smile and crossed one leg over the other to sit a bit more comfortably.

It didn't take long and soon Law had a drink in his hand, as did the entire crew. It crossed his mind that it could be poisoned, but he didn't have much time to ponder on it before Shanks raised his glass in the air.

"To our guest, Law! Cheers!"

"CHEERS!" The entire crew yelled.

Everyone started drinking and somehow Law got a bad feeling about all of this.

* * *

><p><em>XXXXX<em>

* * *

><p><em>AN: Kind of a set-up, but there will be more! Tell me your <em>_thoughts__ :)_


End file.
